Fake Gold
by Allain Narcisus
Summary: El sonido se expande y hace eco en las paredes desnudas de la habitación. Un relámpago bien guardado en el interior de un cofre, el latido incesante en un pecho adolorido ...Aborrece el Sonido del Piano. Pero por el bien de su familia, por el bien de su querido, el cumplirá con esta tarea, no importa lo que cueste.


"Hola! Hey! Aquí tratando de volver a subir algo aunque sea pequeño, la suerte ha sido cruel conmigo, RECOMENDACIÓN: Leerlo escuchando **"Jack's Lament" - Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (HD Piano Cover, Movie Soundtrack)** en youtube fue la canción que me inclino a escribirlo.

 **FAKE GOLD**

Pulido hasta el punto de atrapar las motas de luz, cuerdas azul celeste en su interior perfectamente afinadas, se tensan sobre la madera como un puente.

 _Casi repugnante_

El sonido se expande y hace eco en las paredes desnudas de la habitación. Un relámpago bien guardado en el interior de un cofre, el latido incesante en un pecho adolorido.

 _Aborrece el Sonido del Piano_

No importa que tanto practique, todo esfuerzo parece infructuoso, no importe que tan ágilmente se muevan sus dedos sobre las frágiles teclas, sus manos nunca parecen ser capaces de formar el sonido adecuado.

 _Como odia el eco lejano de los dedos que suben y bajan como la marea._

 _Las grietas de sus propios nudillos dicen que es imposible, son una recriminación auto impuesta._

Sus amplias manos vagan por el instrumento en una danza vertiginosa, manos que solo pueden tocar melodías pesadas, oscuras, impregnadas de una húmeda nostalgia y ahumadas con algo picante como el placer consumido

 _Perfume de Hortensia e incienso de Canela_

(Wisley escucha, desde los distantes pasillos la canción decadente, caliente y empalagosa derritiéndose a través de las paredes, Niega con la cabeza y se aleja)

 _la práctica se ha vuelto una Obsesión_

Sigue repitiendo los mismos patrones, sigue practicando, sigue practicando y practicando y practicando, porque hay una promesa que se pudrió en el centro de su corazón hace ya tiempo

 _Como una condena, como una maldición._

Con un parpadeo y lo encuentra, justo cuando sus ojos se cierran, siempre justo detrás de sus parpados, una partitura suave, alegre y brillante.

 _Como el sol despuntando en el horizonte y el trino de las aves en los arboles radiantes, como pasos que corretean tras uno a través de las estaciones y la promesa serena de la vida y el sabor de lo eterno_

Una canción que es la obra de arte de un músico

 _ **De El Músico.**_

Él no puede entender como una pieza tan perfecta pudo ser creada por aquel hombre, el hermano indeseado, el traidor, aquel que abandono a su propia sangre por el resto de la tierra pútrida, quien renegó de su familia…Quien abandono a su querido Conde

 _ **¿Por qué? ¡Por que! ¿Por qué? ¡Por que!**_

 _¿Se puede engañar al alma?_

El, el Noah del Placer, Del Regocijo, él la necesidad codiciosa en carne viva

 _¿No es lógico que su amor también arda como las brasas del infierno del que tanto hablan los mortales?_

 _¿No es lógico que sus sentimientos sean tan pesados cuando él es eterno?_

La existencia es un ciclo interminable que no puede ser sacada de su eje…existen puntos que son inamovibles, los seres humanos, no pueden comprender realmente esto ya que son tan efímeros.

Cosas frágiles que sufren y se retuercen negándose a su culminación.

La guerra Exorcista nunca termina no importa las décadas que pasen, no importa el precio que deba de pagarse, no existe un sacrificio adecuado, lo suficientemente grande como para detener lo inevitable

 _¿Pero que es de la vida sin la muerte?_

 _¿Qué debe ser la crueldad sin la bondad?_

 _¿Cuál debe ser el camino del sol si no es desplomarse por el horizonte?_

 _¿No sería la existencia inútil sin un propósito?_

Oh pero la hipocresía puede ser tan contagiosa, asentarse en la lengua y en los huesos de uno, como el invierno más crudo.

 _En un teatro donde la luna y el sol están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿Qué papel tienen las estrellas en este acto?, el amor en un melodrama solo puede estar destinado a la muerte?_

Golpean a la puerta.

Nadie debería de poder molestarlo, todos sus hermanos, reconocen los sentimientos contradictorios que le provoca estar en esta sala, ojos que desvían la mirada del gran peso que lleva sobre sus hombros

Pero por el bien de su familia, por el bien de su querido, el cumplirá con esta tarea, no importa lo que cueste, existen peores desgracias que llevar este rostro.

 _Existe el desamor por ejemplo_

-El Conde te necesita Joyd-

Escucha la voz de Road llamándolo por su nombre, su verdadero nombre.

"No "Tikky", No Tío, No hay ningún tono juguetón en su habitual voz infantil/

 _Es el tono pesado que se ha mantenido casi escondido en lo profundo de su garganta por tantos años, es la verdad de una eternidad que pesa en cada letra, y el recuerda, ella puede tener esa forma y esa mentalidad, pero hace siglos que dejo de ser una niña._ /

Ya hace tiempo que todos dejamos de ser niños, pues eso fue al principio de los tiempos

-Iré de inmediato-

Solo puede haber una respuesta a ese tono, porque es voz solo puede involucrar a una persona.

Los pasillos de gris cristalino se extienden a lo ancho, parecieran un laberinto, un laberinto interminable, no hay nadie a la vista, es lo que sucede en estas ocasiones, sus hermanos que rápidamente huyen a sus propias habitaciones…

Nada es lo que sucede.

 _Fingiendo, fingiendo, fingiendo_

No quieren verlo hacer esto, pero es inevitable, es algo que ha decidido por sí mismo, Para sus seres queridos no debe nunca interponerse el orgullo/

La puerta de su habitación se cierra de tras de su espalda, el sonido rayando su corazón/

 _Él Es Un Actor Que Necesita Salir A Escena._

 _Antes de que las cortinas de terciopelo se abran los huesos y la piel también tiene que despuntarse del marco, el momento más vulnerable de una mariposa cuando se abre la pupa, un pequeño nacimiento en sí mismo_

La postura rígida se relaja, la tensión de los músculos desaparece, la larga pierna tiene una postura más ágil, los pasos del caballero de alta clase se tornan la suave cadencia del joven, el andar descuidado de un felino sobre el alfeizar, las líneas de los hombros se curvan ligeramente haciéndole parecer menos alto.

Las manos firmes ahora se mueven juguetonas por los objetos, dedos que se retuercen en un tic preciso,

 _ **Los dedos de un pianista.**_

Agua caliente cayendo sobre la sobre las hebras negras, lava la cera dejándolo salvaje y desordenado sobre su rostro, curvándose sobre su frente, enmarcando el bello rostro en una imagen familiar

No hay traje, la agudeza de su cuerpo se difumina en unos pantalones de lana y la camisa de lino holgada, los pies descalzos sobre el mármol fresco

En el espejo un rostro se suaviza con una sonrisa burlona, enroscada en la esquina de sus labios, los ojos se entibian, la mirada se torna tierna para esconder una emoción más.

 _El reflejo de la luz es solo parte de la ilusión, pero el sacrificio de la metamorfosis es un acto de amor devoto, una verdad en el libro de los mentirosos._

No puede hacer esperar a su querido conde.

La habitación que se encuentra tras las puertas caoba, el epicentro de arca, el cuarto del mesías.

El recinto que está prohibido para cualquier otro Noah.

 _ **-Mana, soy yo, voy a entrar-**_

El nombre con el que llama a su querido, surge de la profundidad de sus entrañas, es un trofeo, una victoria mal ganada, pero es suyo, ahora es solo suyo.

La madera cruje como una premonición.

En la gran cama enmarcada en seda negra se esconde una silueta, el conde del milenio,No ,Su Mana intenta ocultar un rostro desbordante de lágrimas.

-H-Hermano? -responde un murmullo asustadizo

Sus rasgos desfigurados por la desesperación, sus ojos son acuosos, como una presa a punto de quiebre, una cuerda vibrando en locura.

La tristeza de esas pupilas deja un regusto amargo en el paladar Tyki Mikk

 _Pero su nombre no es ese, por las próximas horas, o días, lo que sea necesario para su más amado._

-Si Mana? ¿Qué sucede pesaste que sería alguien más? ¿No podías dormir? -

Tan pronto como las desenfocadas pupilas ónix lo miran, el alivio, la alegría irrefrenable corre de regreso hacia ese cuerpo, los ojos del único Adam, del primero y del que debería ser el último hombre, no pueden reflejar nada de su antigua sabiduría, solo pueden lucir empanados por el amor desbordante

No son los ojos de un ser poderoso, son los ojos de un niño abandonado, perdido en la multitud.

-Neah! yo…yo…creo que tuve una pesadilla-

Una voz tan dulce, desamparada de este ser tan preciado.

 _(Si otro nombre fuera pronunciado)_

-oh Mana, hermano todo está bien, solo fue un mal sueño-

Tal vez una vez que el aprenda la partitura de aquel hombre, _aquel fantasma,_ la misma energía…

Él pueda hacer de este mal sueño una realidad.

Lo que sea para su familia y para su conde.

 _Lo que sea por su mas amado_

(Afuera tras el arco rojo de la caoba Road suspira, ella que es el Noah de los Sueños se pregunta _cuando se despertaran sus hermanos_ )

-No hay sueños que duren para siempre-


End file.
